Singularity Entertainment
Singularity Entertainment, LLC is an American entertainment company founded by Jamie Shertick and Sam & Roger Fowly, after the merger between Jamie Shertick Productions, High Radiation Pictures, Singularity Pictures, Pandora Films, and Singularity Games. The company is a wholly owned subsidiary of Stainton Enterprises, and is mainly known for its comics, animations, merchandises, licensed characters, and movies. Singularity Entertainment co-develops and co-produces its own films based on it's characters through Singularity Films. Singularity also creates collectibles for adult collectors, sold online and at conventions and retailers. Singularity has a exclusive distribution deal with Orion Pictures for the worldwide distribution of it's films. History TBA! Discography *''Devo: Live from the 'Gardens'', live recording of the band Devo from Mabuhay Gardens in San Francisco, California, on August 3rd, 1977, released exclusively through ClubDevo.com and Singularity Entertainment's fan shop, pressed on a transparent vinyl filled with aniline dye colored silicone fluids and oils that freely move around. *''Oh No, It's Devo'', vinyl re-release of the Warner Bros. album by the band Devo, released exclusively through ClubDevo.com and Singularity Entertainment's fan shop, pressed on a white vinyl with drawings of various instruments used by the band members etched in and colored with silicone oils. *''Shout'', vinyl re-release of the Warner Bros. album by the band Devo, released exclusively through ClubDevo.com and Singularity Entertainment's fan shop, pressed on a holographic vinyl record that displays an image of the band members on one side and a energy dome on the other, both spinning at the speed of the record. *''Total Devo'', vinyl re-release of the Enigma Records album by the band Devo, released exclusively through ClubDevo.com and Singularity Entertainment's fan shop, pressed as a picture disc with an image of an energy dome in red *''Smooth Noodle Maps'', vinyl re-release of the Enigma Records album by the band Devo, released exclusively through ClubDevo.com and Singularity Entertainment's fan shop, pressed as a picture disc with an image of an energy dome in blue *''The Fans Strike Back! The Record!, vinyl release of various artists' songs on vinyl, released exclusively through Singularity Entertainment's fan shop, pressed as a picture disc with various drawings on both sides. Bibliography *It Will Never Catch On, written by Robert Stainton TBA! Filmography *Welcome to 'Murica, music by Mark Mothersbaugh, co-produced with The Safran Company, RatPac Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry, Unidisc Music, and Animators Association of America Business Group Conglomerate, Inc. *Bridgette: An American Tail Story, music by the BBC Philharmonic conducted by Olaf Henderson, co-produced with Amblin Entertainment, Sharp Eye, See-Saw Films, and Animators Association of America Business Group Conglomerate, Inc. *SWAT Kats: The Movie, music by Shuki Levy, co-produced with Hanna-Barbera, Viacom 18 Motion Pictures, Pentamedia Graphics, and The Greeny Channel Studios *My Brain is My Idea: The Life and Times of Robert Stainton, music by Mark Mothersbaugh, co-produced with China Film Group Corporation, Viacom 18 Motion Pictures, Bad Hat Harry, and Animators Association of America Business Group Conglomerate, Inc. *Mikkoman & Eetuman (2019), music by Henry Jackman and Brian Tyler, co-produced with CGI Entertainment, Legendary Entertainment, China Film Group Corporation, Kinberg Genre, RatPac Entertainment and Bad Hat Harry *''Add more films here Category:Companies Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia